Several technologies have been suggested to achieve the three visible colors of light needed for digital holography. Digital holography requires markedly different properties than the more common Red, Green, Blue (RGB) technology incorporated in various display technologies. Most notably, the pulse width required to develop the multilayer RGB films used in digital holography far exceeds the 5-10 ns pulse widths commonly employed in the display technology. Other key properties required for digital holography include long coherence length, stable shot-to-shot pulse energies, and better pointing stability. An RGB laser technology developed for the display market does not translate to the requirements needed by this demanding digital holography application. Accordingly, there remains a need for a practical RGB laser useful for applications such as film exposure in digital holography.